1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic fire extinguishing apparatus installed in a room of a building such as a hotel, a school and a theater to automatically detect a fire and extinguish it.
2. Prior Art
To extinguish a fire in the initial stage, sprinklers or the like have been hitherto employed. However, such a conventional fire extinguishing apparatus having a number of sprinklers is rather expensive. Another drawback of the conventional apparatus is that the fire extinguishing can not be achieved efficiently because the apparatus ejects the extinguishing agent or water from a predetermined position in a predetermined direction and therefore can only extinguish a fire in a restricted area.